Demon Hunter Online
by Ellsanimelover
Summary: Ichika a teenage girl learns about Demon hunter online a new Ar game and goes to her friend to find it. little does she know the game is not all it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I originally wrote this as a sort of joke for my friend to read and I don't think I realised that people might read this story. So I'm going to try a rewrite of this.**

Prologue

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, cars speeding across the roads to get home and the hustle and bustle of people walking and laughing down the streets. One of these people was a teenage girl called Ichika standing outside of a gaming shop. But unlike the majority she wasn't talking, she wasn't laughing at all. A new game had come out today Demon Hunter Online. It didn't look incredible or bad just normal. The thing was Ichika was falling behind with the trends nobody talked to her after the event. Her mum and dad wouldn't even allow her to buy the game after what happened to her brother. Ichika stepped forward then hesitated. "Let's do this." The doors slid open so neat, as she walked down the aisles incomplete, and there it stood from her head to her feet, the Demon Hunter Online stand. She stood there flustered surprised she even walked that far into the sweaty humid gaming shop. She grabbed one copy of DHO and the game glasses. As she joined the never ending cue of people she felt eyes piercing into her back like it was weird that someone would buy an AR game especially so little time after the Sao incident. "Forty pounds please miss miss." Ichika snapped back to reality. "Sorry here keep the change." After leaving the shop Ichika walked staring at the cherry blossom trees so vibrant and full of life it had stopped raining since and the sun started to shine through the clouds. She stopped quite abruptly to find herself at a little coy pond deciding to sit down on the grass. She snapped the glasses on got out her copy of Demon Hunter Online and popped it in. "Here we go again." Ichika murmured.

**I hope this was better than the original**


	2. Chapter 2

Dho

**So I haven't wrote this in a while as I wanted to start a new fanfiction but actually I decided that for now I'll just stick with the two fanfictions I'm writing so I can do regular uploads. I also wrote a longer chapter today because from a reader view I think I'd be bored if Ichika still hadn't started Dho.**

Chapter 2: No turning back

As Ichika sat in the cold grass she saw the all too familiar opening screen. Vibrant colours filled the screen spinning around to form the logo of Kenshi games (which was coincidently the game glasses.) Then it turned a deep black and a buzzing noise filled her head. Ichika had realized that she was trembling her hands shaking, a bead of sweat formed on her eyebrow threatening to mist up her glasses. _Du-du-du_ "Welcome to Demon Hunter Online please answer these two questions."

A pop up box appeared in front of her, the questions in blood red. "Have you played Sao?"

"Yes." Ichika felt a wave of guilt hit her like a tsunami.

"Which floor did you get to?" The questioner's voice sounded emotionless like there was a void in her heart.

"Floor 60." That's when she felt the guilt wash away and instead felt a new pain sadness. Each time she thought of what had happened the wound in her heart opened fresh and deadly.

"Thanks for answering we have chosen your difficulty level: Death threat level ten." Ichika gasped clasping her mouth the game chose a hard difficultly mode for her. Ichika wasn't good at Sao let alone this AR game it was all her brother that helped her get to floor 60. As swiftly as the survey box had appeared it disappeared. Instead now sat a mirror illuminating her scrawny body and round blue eyes which made her look fragile and clingy. Her long black hair had been tied back into a ponytail so it wouldn't fly in her face on a windy day like this. The mirror changed to show a selection of choices of attire selected specially for death threat level ten. "I guess I'll choose this."

_Ten minutes later_

Ichika stared at herself from shoulder to toe taking in the girl standing before her. A tight pair of black jeans clung to her, while a black bullet proof vest wrapped around her waist tightly two guns sat in her pockets while a police cap sat snuggly on her head. "You know what maybe this could be fun, I mean what better way to ease myself back into AR and VR than playing a game on its hardest difficulty setting." Her voice shaked but the reassurance was enough. "Looks like I'm going to have to be the brave one this time." Three, two, one it had loaded.

A young boy appeared before Ichika he looked frantic and scared. "Mam please help there's a demon in this park." He spoke quickly and cut straight to the point, but Ichika didn't know how to fight a demon. "What's wrong you're a policewoman aren't you? Don't tell me you can't fight demons." He laughed only briefly for Ichika could see the first glimpse of the demon. Its Humanoid Physique blended in with many yet you just couldn't get over the spindly horns and luminescent skin. "It's a good thing I like watching demons be defeated. Guess I need to teach you the basics."He grabbed Ichika's gun from her pocket and opened the ammo cage. "Okay this gun has special bullets to kill demons, don't shoot at anything except for demons." He loaded it with a casing of purple bullets. "Now aim anywhere except for the horns that'll aggravate them okay. You got all that?" Ichika shook her head hesitantly but she was ready. The demon stood ready, waiting. Ichika leaped forwards running past the cherry blossom trees through the thick grass. She leaped forwards whipping her gun out and aiming for the first time. _Bam_ She shot towards the demons head; he caught it between his fingers throwing it to the ground. "The hell first the game whips me into action without a cut scene or anything and now the bullets an npc specifically told me would work doesn't at all." The demon smiled sadistically running towards her with one swift motion flicked her hat off and bashed into her legs. Ichika cried out in pain collapsing onto the grass, that's when she noticed another player. "Hey, could I have a hand?" Her sentence struck short as the demon kicked her in the stomach. She lurched forward coughing some rather realistic blood. "Hey girl look for an opening, look for an opening." As if by instinct Ichika rapidly searched for an opening. The demon launched his fist out in the air _woosh_ Ichika caught it and punched his chest with her other hand. He stumbled falling over causing Ichika to pin him down "Please die, pretty please." She whipped her gun out _Bam_ He lay dead "Thank you."

By this point the boy from earlier had finally reached the scene panting for his breath. "No offence but I've never seen a beginner flop that bad." He reached out his hand for Ichika to grab she pulled him down standing up and brushing herself off. "I've never seen a "pro" flop this bad either." He laughed standing up straightening his messy blond hair, a lab coat covering his body. "I'm Eito and you are?"

"Ichika I'm Ichika."

**Hope it was worth the wait. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dho

Chapter 5: Not quite right

The streets of Tokyo were deserted, not a single person in sight. As the sun set Ichika and Eito walked along the muddy stone path through the city. A single piece of paper drifted in the wind like a feather. "Hey do you know where everyone's gone?" Eito asked as he scratched his messy blonde hair. Ichika pondered for a second quickly lifting her head up. "Well it's quite late maybe everyone's inside." By instinct the pair flipped their heads up to see the buildings towering above them. Neither of the pair truly believed what they'd said, something was clearly wrong. Never the less they wondered aimlessly.

"Hey why'd I get hurt? I mean this is Ar." Ichika winced as she remembered the pain endured on her.

"Maybe you tripped on a rock."

"Yes because tripping on a rock causes you to cough out blood." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well I guess they can register when you're being attacked and make an illusion of blood." His face was quizzical.

After walking for what seemed like forever they stopped at a vandalised bus stop. It's battered wood frame worn and splintered. After only one small workout against a demon the exhaustion was finally catching up to Ichika. Eito seemed to be tired too his lab coat sweaty. Ichika stared at his skinny build noticing cuts and bruises on his hands. "Hey why'd you buy this game?" Eito's question caught Ichika off her guard making her flustered.

"I mean really why'd you buy it? The game is only as good as a beta right now. You did notice how there's no intro or how they set a difficulty level by how skilled you were in an entirely different game."

"Well if you want the honest reason, I just wanted to leave my world for just one second and get away from all the stuff around me. My class won't talk to me because I was a coward when my friends needed me most in Sao. My Brother well he-he I don't want to talk about him. Finally my parents are nagging and overprotective." Everything went silent as she spoke, like the whole world was listening in.

"Um that's deep; I meant why'd you buy it even with all those flaws. I guess you did kind of tell me. Well if you're wondering I liked the idea and wanted to see it grow, plus I kind of thought it was finished." After talking so much, Ichika hadn't noticed the time until too late. Quickly grabbing her stuff and standing up. "I've got to go I forgot the time sorry." As Ichika took of the glasses she looked down to her school uniform which was splattered with blood! "Oh hey we go to the same school-" He was cut off as they both noticed the blood on their clothes. "I've got to go." They spoke simultaneously running away.

_Two hours later_

Ichika slipped into her house being as quiet as a mouse. The lights switched on to reveal her parents and the police. "Miss Akiyama have you been playing demon hunter online?" Ichika's mouth formed a round O then turned to a grimace.

"You're not in trouble we're just giving you a warning to not play the game again. You see it seems the demons are actually people just the game gives them a makeover. Unfortunately due to that fact one of your classmates Miss Goya has suffered from some cuts and bruises." Time slowed down as Ichika watched her parents apologising to the police. When she was being scolded by her parents and finally when she had to apologise to Goya. When Ichika went back to school she sat and listened as the rumours spread like a virus.

"I heard she just beat up Goya!"

"No I heard that she had this boy in the other class do it for her."

"You girls are both wrong I heard that Goya just looked like a demon."

By lunch everyone knew what had happened and Ichika had nowhere to sit (Although she usually wouldn't be allowed to sit anywhere) so Ichika went the only place she could the roof. The roof invited her like an old friend looking exactly the same as it had the last time she came to eat lunch there. As she sat on the only bench there was, she stared at the vending machine and the fences keeping her locked where she was. That's when she heard Eito "Hey looks like I'm not the only person being butchered by the rest of the year." She looked up to see his smiling face as if it was all a joke.

"Welcome to my world."


End file.
